


I See You've Missed Me, Potter.

by drarry_please



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarry_please/pseuds/drarry_please
Summary: You haven't seen him in over a year but he still knows how to make you ache for him.





	I See You've Missed Me, Potter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi i'm also on tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarry-please

The strobe lights are so intense they are blinding you. The whole room is flashing unnaturally and you wonder if the pill that you took was bad, because nothing is coming into focus. Except him. The mysterious blonde undulating amongst a sea of blurry faces. He’s just your type, all jutting angles sharp enough to cut, legs like a supermodel and hair that gleams even from this far away. He looks everything like the person you’ve been trying to forget since eighth year. You’re hard watching him, how could you not be? He’s the most fucking gorgeous thing in the room and you’ve been dying to get your prick wet for weeks now. He’s a magnet, to you and everyone else in the room. You wonder if he’s part veela because of the waves of sex appeal making you light headed. You don’t even know that you’ve moved until you’ve downed your shots and you’re shoving through the barricade around him.

It doesn’t shock you when you realise that it actually is him, maybe you’ve known the whole time that you’ve been gawking from across the room. You slide up behind him and press your body up against his back, the top of his head just reaches your eyes and his platinum hair tickles your nose. Your prick is the hardest it’s been all night and you try to keep from thrusting against his arse.

“Long time no see, Malfoy.” You really don’t mean for his name to come out as scathingly as that but your voice is practically guttural.

He turns to you, that infuriating smirk of his already in place as if he’d seen you watching him all night. “You’ve been watching me for near a half hour have you not had your fill, Potter.” His tone is mocking as if you two were ever the type to address one another by forename.

He continues to sway to the music but his grey eyes are locked on you in an intense staring contest. He’s dancing a foot away, teasing you.

“It’s been a year I have to admit I was shocked to see you back in London.” You don’t phrase it like a question, though you’re dying to know what has brought him back.

He takes a step towards you so that his front is pressed against yours. You can smell the vodka he’s been drinking all night and his peppermint hair potion. He slots a thigh between your legs and raises an eyebrow when your cock jerks in anticipation.

His mouth is against your ear, his lips brushing against the lobe and he says, “I see you’ve missed me.”

Your hands fly to his angular hips and he rolls against you sinfully, you curse at the pressure on your cock and feel him smirk against your shoulder. You’re aching for him already. Dying to fill his tight hole or have him fill your virginal one. You were so stupid all those months ago to insist on topping, you’ve discovered a thing or two about the benefits of a finger back there while having a wank.

“Something like that.” It sounds breathless, and fuck, but you’re already a mess and the nights barely begun. If he keeps rolling his thigh in that sinful way your prick is going to pop all over the inside of these lovely new black jeans Luna bought for you and you tell him so. He laughs but pulls back to look at you, his pupils are dilated, his gaze as intense as ever. His hand moves now from its place at his side and suddenly it’s cupping your cock.

You nearly beg him then. As the electricity of his touch reverberates through your entire body, your soul, even. After all these months of pining after him because he fucked off to study potions or some shit in Paris, he’s finally back, and you need to have something better to offer than grinding in the back of a club.

“I want you to fuck me, Malfoy.” It’s your turn to drive him wild by whispering in his ear. “I want you to take me home, get me wet and fuck me until I can’t remember my own sodding name.”

His hold on your cock is bruising but it’s the first time he’s touched you in months so you’re panting at the feel of it. “What a dirty little whore mouth you’ve gotten.” He says it harshly but there’s no venom in the insult. The aloof mask is finally faltering, you can see he wants you too. “Who taught you to talk like that?”

You don’t tell him you haven’t fucked anyone since that last time on the Hogwarts Express, crowded into a tiny, sweaty cupboard and holding him against the wall. You had your hands under his arse as you rocked into him slowly, gently even, staring into his eyes the whole time, leaving him nowhere to hid as he fell apart under your gaze. You’ve done nothing but rushed blowjobs and half decent handjobs in the toilets of clubs. You’d resigned yourself to thinking that sex would never be what it was with him.

He`s rubbing your cock now, and you’re wild for him. Grinding into his palm and moaning sweetly in his ear. You’re sure everyone’s watching the two of you, you are making quite the spectacle of yourself falling apart at a mere touch.

He’s hard as a rock you can feel it against your thigh, and the realisation alone that you made him hard makes you want to cum, or cry, you can’t quite be sure.

“Draco, take me home and fuck me, please. Or I swear to fucking merlin I’ll cum all over myself, right here.” You pant this roughly into his ear.

His hand comes off your cock and you whimper at the loss, but soon it’s cupping your jaw and pulling you in. You hadn’t even noticed that you’d closed your eyes but now they are open and looking directly into his. You note that his hands are shaking a bit as he pulls you into a filthy kiss, his teeth leaving indents on your lips. You moan greedily into his mouth and your hands tighten on his hips pulling them in to grind against yours as he defiles your mouth.

“Let’s go, Potter.” He all but moans, his mouth inches from yours. You don’t need to be told twice as you violently disparate in front of a crowd of muggles.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked, come chat to me if you want.


End file.
